poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A War in Hallow Bastion/The Organization Plan
They are back in Hollow Bastion Sora: Well, that's that. Leon: Look. They saw a picture of them say Thank You on the Computer Ryan: Wow. out a camera and takes a photo of the picture One for the albem when we find Riku. Sora: Tron, hang in there. Leon: So, where do we start? Sora: I know! Let's access the DTD! (Leon begins typing on the keyboard) Leon: The King's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry. Hey, look, it's asking for a password. Goofy: That's easy. It's... Sora: Sora! (Leon types in 'Sora') Donald: Donald! Goofy: Goofy! (Leon continues to type) Leon: That's...to the point. Sora: Well? Leon: That did it. We're in. I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did. Sora: You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get! Leon: I'm coming right back. Hey, Sora---why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down? (Sora looks hesitant) Leon: It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right? (He starts to walk out and places a hand on Sora's shoulder. He waves back as he leaves the room. Sora tries something on the computer) Donald: Did it work? Sora: Hey, these things take time, okay? (Sora types some keys on the keyboard. Some flashes on the screen) Sora: Whoa... It's doing something! Donald: Huh? Goofy: I think it wants to know what we wanna know. Sora: Riku and Kairi! Ryan: Meg and Cody. (Sora presses a few more buttons and a red window appears on the screen with the words "Data Error.") Ryan: What? Sora: No way... Even Ansem's computer doesn't know. Donald: Whatcha doing? Goofy: I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies. (He types several keys and a gray window with the Nobody symbol comes on the screen) Sora: What's this? (The red windows appears again) Computer: The data is corrupt. Donald: What!? Goofy: How about the Organization? (He types more keys. A progress window appears) Goofy: There! (The red windows appears again) Computer: The data is corrupt. (Sora slams his fist on the keyboard) Sora: Stupid computer! (He continues to slam keys and the windows on the screen jump around wildly) Goofy: Sora! (A golden window appears with a picture of an elderly blond man wearing a red scarf) Sora: Who's this guy? Mickey: Well, I see ya got things workin'! (They notice his entrance) Sora, Donald, & Goofy: Oh, Your Majesty! (Mickey shushes them again and walks over to them) Mickey: Good goin'. The computer should tell us the things we need to know. Goofy: But it keeps on sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled. Sora: All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know. Ryan: Know who it was? Mickey & Optimus: Ansem the Wise! Sora: Come on, are you teasing us again? Donald: Did you forget what Ansem looked like, Your Majesty? Mickey: Of course I do! And this is him! I'm positive! Donald: Huh? (Sora grabs Mickey) Sora: Excuse me? Could you come this way, please? Ryan: We want to show you something. (Sora drags him into Ansem's Study. Donald and Goofy walk behind. Sora and Ryan shows him the large portrait of Ansem) Sora: Look, THIS is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked reeeally hard to defeat? Ryan: And we defeated him 2 year ago too. Mickey: Oh, that's right---I never finished explaining. Donald: What? Mickey: Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts---the one you fellas defeated 2 years ago. (Sora, Ryan and their friends have flashbacks of the final confrontation with him at the End of the World) Mickey: But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was. Sora: You mean... Donald: Ohh... Goofy: Hmm.. All: What!!!?? Sora: We went through all that trouble and defeat an Imposter!? Optimus: Yes, a fake, but he still have to be stop. Donald: Aw, I can't believe me. Goofy: Uh, I'm kinds confused. If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem? Mickey: Well, that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out. Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. Ya know, I came close to finding him once... Ryan: I can't believe that we defeated a fake! Goofy: Hmm... Sora: Don't tell me there's more... I lost enough as is it! Ryan: You mean? We have to find the real Ansem? Goofy: Well, let's see. Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too? Mickey: Yup! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization. Sora, Donald, & Goofy: Whaaaat? Mickey (looking at the painting): I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella. Sora: So, where did you meet this guy? Mickey: Gosh...I can't remember. Ansem the Wise---the real Ansem---must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it. Sora (glaring at the painting): You...! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi... Oh! Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is Ryan: And Cody too? Optimus: They.... We're sorry, we can't help. Sora: Really, Optimus? Are you sure? Optimus: We're sorry, Sora, even you, Ryan. Sora: What about Kairi? Organization 13 might've kidnapped her. Ryan: And Meg. Mickey: Oh no! He looked at the Pictures Mickey: We were plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But---now I know we forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound---and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. (Donald and Goofy nod) Mickey: Let's look for Riku, Cody, Meg and Kairi together. (A huge explosion knocks Mickey off his balance) Sora: Outside! Mickey (looking serious): Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out here! (Mickey, Optimus and the others runs into the corridor and they follow him. A horde of Heartless is pacing its way through the site. A group of Heartless is fighting several Nobodies at the Postern, while Maleficent and Pete, Swiper and Kaos watch. The Nobodies seem to be winning) Maleficent: Here me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks! Sweep them away! Pete: What, are you nuts? We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister! Swiper: Me too! (Pete and Swiper runs away) Maleficent: You pathetic coward! Kaos: Jerk! (The Nobodies seem to have overtaken the Heartless to Maleficent's disdain. They saw Sora, Ryan and the others race from around a corner. She vanishes in a flash of green flame, as the Heartless and Nobodies continue to fight) Maleficent: Heartless! Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to Sora and his friends! (The Heartless stop fighting the Nobodies) Goofy: Uh-oh! (They successfully defeat both groups of enemies. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine fly in from down the hall) Yuna: Where's Maleficent? Sora: Looks like she ran away. Ryan: Even Kaos. Rikku: Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her. Paine: I guess we picked the wrong side. (The fairies turn to each other and start babbling amongst themselves. Sora, Donald, and Goofy wait for them) Sora: Umm, hey...if you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help. (They turn around) Yuna: Does this Leon have any treasure? Donald: Yeah, lots of stuff! Rikku: Perfect! Paine: Come on. Sora: Who ARE you? Ryan: And what are you? Yuna: Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning. Paine: Just three treasure fanatics. Rikku: Later, taters! (The three fairies disappear like magic) Sora: Did Leon...really have any treasure? (Donald snickers and runs ahead to the Postern. Dusks appear after they arrive) Sora: We don't have time for you! (They strike them down and run around the bridge. A large beam of light slams into the ground in their way) Sora: Whoa! (A man with long gray hair and three large wings stands up as the light dissipates. He turns around to face them) Donald: Sora, it's Sephiroth! Goofy: Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart? Sephiroth: Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now. Sora: Just what are you gonna do to him? Sephiroth: Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness. Sora: He said he's got a score to settle with you. Sephiroth: I see... He wants to meet me again. (He turns around and walks away) Sephiroth: Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out. (He flies into the air and disappears. The three race to the Restoration Site, where Leon is slicing down Heartless. Aerith is there for support. She turns around as they enter) Aerith: Sora, Ryan! Behind you! (They whirl around and several Dancer Nobodies appear. They defeat the Nobodies and run to catch up with Leon) Leon: The King, the Autobot and Zig in the bailey. You better head over there! Sora: Got it! (They leave the Restoration Site and enter the Bailey, seeing no one. They approach a rock formation and look out over the expanse) Sora: Whoa... Ryan: Man... (He sees literally thousands of Heartless storming the cliffs. Yuffie is fighting in the fray. Her shuriken swings back to her and she falls to the ground, tired. She suddenly is healed, and stands up as Aerith runs over. They continue to enter the fight. Stitch, meanwhile, jumps down and shoots at several Heartless with his plasma shooters. One attacks him from behind. He jumps out of the way, and shoots at it. Paine is chased to the edge of a ridge by an Armored Knight Heartless, and dodges as it swipes at her. She jumps up on it's head and over it. Yuna and Rikku attack from above, kicking it and spiraling to the ground. The Heartless stumbles over the cliff, as Yuna and Rikku jump into the air with a high-five. Paine flies back over and more Heartless chase after them. Cloud and Leon are surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Heartless, who are pushing them towards the edge of the cliff. The two stand back-to-back with their swords out and ready) Leon: Think you can handle this many? Cloud: Well... Might be tough if one more shows up. Leon: Then that'll have to be the one I take care of. Cloud: What, you're fighting too? (They jump away from each other and begin decimating Heartless as they move in, sending a number of hearts floating into the sky. Cloud cleaves two and more surround him, cutting him off from Leon. Before he can blink, they are gone. He sees Sephiroth, standing on the edge of the cliff, his sword out, having just cleaved through nearly twenty Heartless surrounding Cloud. Cloud stares him down) Cloud: Sephiroth! (He clutches his buster sword. Sephiroth walks forward and points his masamune at Cloud. The thin blade just barely touches Cloud's.) Sephiroth: I understand that you've been looking for me. Cloud: Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away. Sephiroth: Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past? Cloud: Shut up! Sephiroth: Face it---you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much! Cloud: You don't know me! Tifa: Cloud! (Cloud tries to look, but flashes of light make him wince) Sephiroth: I know. Because...I am you. (Sephiroth vanishes in a flash, spouting feathers. Cloud looks around him and runs, as Tifa runs to where he was standing) Tifa: Cloud! Wait! (She is quickly surrounded by Heartless. One comes up behind her, she quickly gives a backfist to it, then power punches a second from the front. Another comes at her from her right, and she delivers a crescent kick) Sora: Leon, everybody---hang in there! Ryan: We're coming! (Mickey drops from the sky and holds his arms out, his back to them) Mickey: Okay, fellas, you've gotta go find Riku, Cody, Meg and Kairi! Sora: But Leon and the others are friends too! Mickey: Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight. Sora: But...I promised Leon. Ryan: Me too. Optimus: Everyone! Take Ryan and Sora and get going! Ryan: Meg.. Cody... I want to save you, but... give me some time. Sora: Riku, Kairi...give me a little time, okay? They look toward each other and nod, then straighten back up) Donald: Your Majesty! Goofy: We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi! Crash: Even, Meg and Cody. Mickey: Right. Watch for danger! Donald: You be careful, too! Sora: Wait, you guys! Ryan: Are you- (Sora and Ryan looks back at Mickey, Optimus and the others, who's scouting the area, still looking away from them) Donald: Sora, Ryan, do as you're told! Goofy: You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not! Donald: C'mon, Sora! Ya gotta be good! (Donald winks at him. Sora catches on) Sora: Gotcha. Goofy: Well then, skedaddle! (Sora mouths the words "Thank you") Donald: Let's go! (They run right past Mickey and the others and down into the cliffs) Sora: I'm sorry, Your Majesty! Ryan: We have to do this! (They salute the King) Goofy: Hope you can forgive us! (They leave over the rock face, and Mickey sighs. A camera in Ansem's computer room scans the area. It moves to the door, where a hooded figure stands, and scans for data. The word 'unknown' flashes on the screen and the figure points to the camera. There is a flash of light and the camera is knocked into static and turns off. The hooded one walks over to the computer and inserts a disk. The monitor displays the words "Now Loading" before switching to an entry bar. The man types in "Another" and the computer brings him to another screen with six entry bars gathered around an inner circle symbol. He types passwords into each of these and the screen switches to "System Start". The computer returns to the normal screen and the disk is ejected. The figure takes the disk and pockets it, walking toward the now open door at the edge of the room. He walks down the long stairs in the Heartless Manufactory and steps onto a lighted panel. The floor before him slides open from the center and lights up. He walks through and the floor closes. He walks down the ramp, which disappears, and steps down a spiral hallway. His thoughts travel back to several years ago) ????????: Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed--- Ansem the Wise: I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled! ????????: But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking... Ansem the Wise: Xehanort...Those thoughts are best forgotten. (The figure gets to the end of the staircase and stops. The door in front of him opens with a flash and he enters a white hallway. He walks past several barred and diamond-windowed cells with digital locks and comes to another door. The door slides open. He enters a while room with black chains and Nobody symbols lining the walls and floor. The door closes behind him and he places his hand on the chair in the center of the room before sitting down. The chains and symbols glow white, eminating from the central chair. The glow crawls toward a blue figure lying on the floor) ??????: It has been far too long...friend. (A pile of blue armor lay on the floor next to a keyblade. The scene flashes back to a previous event in time. Zexion walks through Twilight's View in a mysterious castle) Vexen: Zexion! Zexion! (Vexen runs down the stairwell towards Zexion) Zexion: Right here! What is it? Vexen: Where is Lord Xemnas? Zexion: His usual spot. Vexen: The "Chamber of Repose". (Vexen starts to turn away) Zexion: Yes. Go and see for yourself. (Vexen has trouble focusing) Vexen: That isn't funny! I suppose I have no choice but to wait. (He walks past Zexion and mutters to himself) Vexen: But the clock is ticking. Time is running out! What to do... Why is he never around when I need him? It's almost as if he knows I'm looking for him. The whole world is... (Zexion continues walking) ??????: Y'know, I don't like that place either. (Zexion stops and turns around. He sees another member sitting on top of a pipe) ??????: What about you, Zexion? What do you think? Zexion: I think eavesdropping is intrusive. Why are you even here? You and Xaldin were tasked to recruit new members. (The man jumps to the floor) Zexion: Have you forgotten? Or were you procrastinating? ??????: As if! I'm doing my job. I'll have you know I found one just yesterday. "Mar-" something. That puts the Organization's count at 11. And since I've been working so hard, I had Lexaeus take my place for the day. I want to rest up for tomorrow, so I can wake up feeling nice and refreshed. Zexion: Is that so? Well then, I will leave you to it. I've work to catch up on. Good day. (He waves the man off and starts walking. He runs up and places a hand around Zexion's shoulder) ??????: Don't be like that. C'mon, stay and talk. (Zexion looks at the hand on his shoulder) ??????: Isn't it time you told me about Xemnas's secret? (He lets go and walks away) ??????: How long ago was it... When a bunch of warriors wielding key-shaped swords appeared and unleashed a spectacular battle. And when it was all over, all that was left was a man lying unconscious without his memories. Xemnas--Uh, I mean Xehanort, was found by Ansem right around then, wasn't he? Zexion: Your point? (The man stops) ??????: The "Chamber of Repose". If you recall, that's where we spent our time researching the darkness that resides within people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order of Ansem the Wise. The first thing Xemnas did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back. Ever since then, he holds himself up in that room when he can, and he talks to someone. (He turns back around to face Zexion) ??????: But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room. (He walks back down the stairs towards him) Zexion: Need I repeat myself about eavesdropping. ??????: Not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Dying to find out what it was though. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you? Zexion: I know I would very much like to focus on my own duties... (He walks past the man) Zexion: ...as you should with yours. For we need to prepare the new facility immediately. But there are only eleven of us in the Organization. We're going to need a few more hands on deck. ??????: What new facility? Oh, you mean Castle Oblivion. What does Xemnas plan on doing with that place anyway? Zexion: He already shared his intentions with us. (The man turns around) ??????: But did you know there's something he didn't share? (Zexion stops) ??????: The "Chamber of Repose" is part of a pair. The "Chamber of Waking" is the other. Another graveyard, if you want to call it that. It was constructed by someone other than Xemnas himself. (Zexion turns around) ??????: And that's where he'll find it... That's where he'll find his other "friend". (They stare at each other. Our Heroes race to catch up with the others, but are stopped at the Castle Gate by Demyx, who hesitantly readies himself. He doesn't seem sure how to react) Demyx: Hey, you guys are looking lively. Donald: Scram! Sora: Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII? (Demyx acts all scared) Sora (crossing his arms): I bet you can't even fight. Ryan: Like we are. Donald: Yeah, but we can! Demyx (wagging a finger): You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy ready their weapons. Demyx turns around, looking worried) Demyx: I told them they were sending the wrong guy... Sora: Who is this kook? Goofy: Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies. Sora: Right---no hearts! (Demyx turns back around) Demyx: Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad... Donald: You can't trick us! (Demyx turns around again, and puts on another face) Demyx (pointing at Sora and Ryan): Silence, traitors. (A dome of water appears around him. He stretches his hand up to the pinnacle and the dome turns into a bubble in his hand. The bubble explodes and forms his sitar. He grabs it and spins it around, pointing at them with a smirk on his face) Demyx: Dance, water! Dance! (After a very wet battle, Demyx slumps to the ground) Demyx: Aw... booed again." (His sitar disappears and he is devastated) Demyx (screaming): No way! (He fades away in a wave of water) Sora: Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next? Donald: Hey, Sora! Don't antagonize them! Sci-Ryan: Yeah, just chill out! Ryan: Calm down, Sora. Goofy: Yeah, we gotta go help our friends out first. Sora: Oh. Sorry. Donald: Then let's go! (They start to walk off) Mickey: Aha! There you are! (They stop, wide-eyed and turn around. Mickey, Optimus, Bumblebee and Zig walks up to them and crosses his arms. They look down at the ground) Mickey: You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good! Optimus: Let us our spare time to help them. All (straightening up): Yes, Your Majesty! (Mickey walks ahead. A Surveillance Robot Heartless is fighting a Dusk on the ledge above. It shoots out a beam, which missed the Dusk and sends debris in all directions. Goofy notices a large rock heading straight for the King) Goofy: Look out! (Goofy pushes Mickey out of the way, and is knocked in the head by the rock. He falls to the ground and slides against the cliff. Sora, Donald, and Mickey run over to him. Goofy lies unconscious) Sora: Goofy! Ryan: No! (Donald tries to wake him up) Donald: Hey! You're the King's Captain! You gotta get up! Sora: C'mon, wake up! Donald: I'm sorry about the ice cream! Mickey: Goofy...? Donald: Ohhhh...Goofy... (Donald lays his head on Goofy's chest) Sora: This is not happening... It can't be happening... It can't... Ryan: Goofy, is gone.... (Mickey makes a fist and looks toward their objective) Mickey: They'll pay for this. (He whips off his cloak, summons his Keyblade, and runs ahead. Donald feels a surge of anger and runs after him. Sora stands up, takes one more look at Goofy, and follows them. They fight through the Ravine Trail and find Yuffie) Yuffie: Sora, Ryan, did you miss me? Yuffie is on the scene! (They defeat several Heartless) Yuffie: All right! Get going! (Sora continues through the cliffs and finds Leon.) Leon: I'll help out! (They fight more Heartless) Leon: Go! (Progressing further, he finds Tifa) Tifa: I'll help! (They continue fighting) Tifa: Hurry! Go on ahead! (Sora follows the cliffs. Cloud jumps down, shoving his buster sword into the ground, knocking out several Heartless) Cloud: Sora! Ryan! (The fight the last round of Heartless and continue into a Crystal Fissure) Mickey: Are you okay? Sora: Yeah, we're fine, but... Donald: Ohh, Goofy... Goofy: Hey, fellas! (Sora, Donald, and Mickey can't believe their ears. Goofy is jumping at the entrance to the Crystal Fissure. He waves) All: Goofy! (Goofy runs over to them) Goofy: Ya know, that really hurt! Mickey (jumping into a hug): Aw, Goofy! Goofy: Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time. (Sora chuckles. Donald walks over to Goofy and slams his staff into Goofy's shin. Goofy jumps on one foot in pain) Goofy: That hurt, too. Donald: Don't you ever do that again! (They continue deeper into the Great Maw, where tons of Heartless stand idle. Mickey slides to a stop) Mickey: Huh? Sora: What's with them? Ryan: I don't know. (Goofy sees something up on the cliff) Goofy (pointing): Hey! (2 men appears in a black cloak. He takes his hood off, revealing his silver hair and orange eyes.) Donald: It's the guy who's NOT Ansem! Goofy: You mean it's his Nobody! Sora: The leader of Organization XIII... Mickey: Wait a minute. Now me and Optimus know! (Mickey has a flashback to several years ago. He is standing in Ansem's Study, while Ansem the Wise is sitting in his large chair eating sea-salt ice cream. There are several tanks around the room containing hearts) Mickey: Wise Ansem. We're here to seek your advice. Ansem the Wise: I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis...and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds. (He sits back in his chair) Mickey: Yep, that's what worries me too. Ansem the Wise: The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us... (He rests his arm on the table, his hand on his forehead. There is a knock on the door. Ansem looks up and Mickey turns around. A man in a lab coat with white hair opens the door and walks in. He bows slightly) ????????: Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed--- Ansem the Wise (standing up): I forbid it! (He pounds on the table) Ansem the Wise: Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled! ????????: But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking... Ansem the Wise (shaking his head): Xehanort...Those thoughts are best forgotten. (Xehanort restrains himself, bows again, and leaves, closing the door. Xehanort's Nobody stands on the cliff-face, and smiles down at them) Mickey: Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody! (Mickey gets out his Keyblade and runs up the cliff) Sora: Let's go! (Heartless quickly surround them. Sora's Keyblade appears with a flash of light) Sora: Move it! Donald: We can't let Xehanort get away! Sora: Right! (Sora glances behind him at Donald and Goofy, who give him a thumbs up. They each run to their own group of Heartless to defeat, as Sora turns around and blazes through his 1000. After the Great Maw is cleared of Heartless, Sora continues through the cliffs. He catches his breath as Donald and Goofy run up) Sora: Where's the King, Optimus, Bumblebee, Zig, Sharko and Marina? (Donald sees Mickey defeating an Armored Knight Heartless in a clearing ahead) Donald: There he is! Sora: C'mon! (Xehanort's Nobody stands facing Maleficent's dark castle. Mickey stands behind him) Donald: Your Majesty! (The three run up to them) Mickey: Xehanort! ??????: How long has it been since I abandoned that name... Sora: Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku!? Ryan: Even My Brother and Meg!? ??????: I know nothing of any Kairi and Meg. As for Riku and Cody...Perhaps you should ask your king and the Autobot. (He turns around to face them. Sora looks from him to Mickey) Mickey: Stop! (The man starts to disappear, Mickey, Optimus, Zig, Bumblebee, Marina and Sharko runs up and jumps into the portal afterward) Sora: They're gone... Ryan: No. Evil Ryan: Who was he? Donald: Sora, Goofy. Goofy: What's goin' on? Axel: Way to fall right into their trap. (They see Axel leaning against a rock) Axel: C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas using you to destroy the Heartless---that's his big master plan. Donald: Xemnas? Axel: The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S. Goofy: Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless? Axel: Man, you're slow. (Axel points to the Keyblade) Axel: Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after. Donald: So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts? Axel: I'm not telling. Donald: Tell us! Sora: You...you're the one who kidnapped Kairi! Ryan: Are the one who took Meg!? Axel: Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized? Sora: Where is Kairi? Ryan: And Meg? (Axel scratches his head) Sora: Please. Just tell us! Axel: Look, about Kairi and Meg...I'm sorry. Saïx: Axel! (Saïx appears between Axel and Sora) Axel: Uh-oh! (Axel starts to vanish. Sora tries to run to him, but Saïx holds out his arms and stops him) Saïx: We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment. (Axel is gone) Sora: I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!? Saïx: If it's Kairi and Meg, you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of them. Sora: Take me to them! Saïx: Are they that important to you? Sora: Yeah. More than anything. Saïx: Show me how important. (Sora thinks, then kneels on the ground) Sora: Please. Saïx: So, you really do care for her. In that case...the answer is no. (Sora jumps up in anger) Sora: You rotten...! Ryan: Villain! Saïx: Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless. (Saïx snaps his fingers and several Armored Knight Heartless appear behind him. He looks toward the sky) Saïx: Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. (He holds up his hands) Saïx: They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist. Maleficent: What in the world do you think you're prattling on about? (Maleficent appears behind them) Maleficent: Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion! Sora: Maleficent, no! No more Heartless! Maleficent: I do not take orders from you! (She raises her staff and Soldier Heartless surround Saïx) Saïx: Fool... (Saïx snaps his fingers and Nobodies appear and take down the Heartless. The Nobodies then turn their attention to Sora) Sora: Oh no! (Maleficent appears between Sora and the Nobodies. She glows with a green aura and spreads her arms out. A wall of flame blocks her from Sora) Maleficent: While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them---forever! Sora: Maleficent... Maleficent: Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet. (The Dusks overtake Maleficent and she is pulled down beneath their weight) Sora: Maleficent! Maleficent: Leave! Now! Sora: I don't take orders from you! (Donald grabs Sora) Donald: Sora! C'mon! Sora: But...what about... Ryan: Look... (The flames die down and Maleficent is gone) Saïx: Now then. Where did we leave off? (Saïx snaps his fingers and the Nobodies disappear and Heartless take their place) Sora: Which side are you guys on anyway? Saïx: The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest. (Saïx flicks out a hand toward Sora, and the Heartless attack. Sora knocks them away, releasing hearts into the air. Saïx smiles) Saïx: Yes, Sora! Extract more hearts! (Saïx vanishes and the hearts are sent to Kingdom Hearts) Sora: No! The hearts! Ryan: They're gone. (They are still surrounded by Heartless. An Armored Knight slams its saber down at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade) Sora: Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!? Maleficent: Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything! Sora: Huh? (There is a great flash of light, which Leon and Cloud see from the outskirts of town) Leon: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Sci-Ryan! Ryan! Crash! Evil Ryan! Evil Anna! Bertram! Matau! Jessica! Sci-Mary! Conker! Protoboy! Robotgirl! Robotboy! Cloud: Relax. Those guys aren't going down that easily. (Cloud starts to walk off) Cloud: The Keyblade's chosen one... He's a lucky kid. (The light turns into a long beam shooting into the sky) Leon: See you soon. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back in the Gummi Ship, Ryan and the others are back in the train) Sora: I guess sometimes help comes from unexpected places. Donald: Sure does! (Sora reflects on what happened to them at the rock clearing) Sora: Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing. (An Armored Knight slams its saber down at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade) Sora: What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!? (Sora knocks the Heartless away) Maleficent: Imbeciles! (Sora looks up at hearing Maleficent's voice) Maleficent: You can't be trusted to do anything! Sora: Huh? (A black pool of darkness appears underneath them and they are pulled down into it. They find themselves surrounded by blackness) Goofy: What's this place? Sci-Ryan: It must be the Realm of Darkness! Sora: Kairi! Riku! Ryan: Meg! Cody! (Donald spots someone in a black cloak holding a white box) Donald: Who's there!? (Donald runs over, but the person disappears, leaving the box. Donald picks it up) Donald: What is it? Goofy: Are ya sure you wanna open... (Donald opens it) Goofy: ...that? (Inside are a photograph and a sea-salt ice cream bar. Donald hands the photo to Sora) Goofy: Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. There's You guys, Hayner, Pence, Olette...and, uh, um... Sora: Roxas. Ryan: Ranyx. Donald: You know them? Sora: No... The name just popped into my head... This is Roxas. Ryan: Me too, that name just popped into my head. (Donald holds the ice cream bar) Goofy: Are you sure you wanna eat... (Donald tastes it) Goofy: ...that? (Donald pulls it out of his mouth) Donald: Salty... No...sweet! (The ice cream bar flashes and rises into the air. Sora and Ryan's Keyblade appears. Sora opens another gateway) Sora: Not yet! I gotta look for Kairi! Ryan: Even Meg! (In the white room, Xemnas sits with three hooded Organization members. Saïx appears) Saïx: Sora knows the truth now. The more Heartless that he defeats, the closer they to becoming our perfect puppet. This new knowledge will make them that much harder to control. ??????: What does it matter, really? Whatever his circumstances, Sora and Ryan has never been able to help themselves from saving people from the Heartless. It's what their pure little heart wants. (Another man tosses a pair of dice into the air) ??????: There. The dice have been cast. Things are in motion. They can't stop this. Xaldin: Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favor, you will share Demyx's fate. ??????: The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of betting on something if you already know the outcome? ??????: Are you sure that defeating him won't derail the Organization's plan? Xemnas: If he is to die so easily, he is of no use to us. Xaldin: That's exactly what I wanted to hear. It's not in my nature to hold back. ?????: You hope so, Xaldin. My recurits will try to get Sora once and for all. (In the Gummi Ship, Goofy contemplates) Goofy: A photo and some ice cream? Hmm. Wonder if they're some sorta clue. And who woulda left 'em for us, anyway? Sora: Riku? Ryan: Cody? Goofy: Ya think? Sora: Just this feeling I got. Ryan: Me too, Sora. I think we are on the right track. Donald: Look! We're almost there! Sora: Hey, what if the Heartless are back again? I can't use the Keyblade---that would only help the Organization. Ryan: Sora. Maybe we could use the Keyblades against the Organization and The Heartless. Goofy: But Sora, I think ya have to use it. If we don't fight 'em, the Heartless'll keep on hurtin' folks. Sci-Ryan: And this guy Xemnas is bad news. My guess. We could find their hide-out in any world. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3